<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maeve by romanoffswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309157">Maeve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffswife/pseuds/romanoffswife'>romanoffswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminal minds angst, Spencer Reid Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffswife/pseuds/romanoffswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You should probably be more upset with him, but for some reason you aren't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds/Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maeve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, here's some spencer angst because i love breaking my own heart :)</p><p>Warnings: cheating, like one curse word, bad writing lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You really can’t blame him. You want to but you can’t. Of course, you’re angry; anyone would be. He’s been cheating. The ache in your chest hasn’t let up since this morning, and you’re beginning to think it never will. You knew he was distancing himself, but you chose to ignore it. Even now that it’s been confirmed, you’re still hesitating to say it out loud. Because saying it out loud makes it true, and you’re not ready for that heartbreak. But you can’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maeve. What a pretty name for a pretty girl. At least you assume she’s pretty, you didn’t bother to stick around long enough to see. After the team was able to locate Maeve, you left. They’re a smart team, they can figure this one out without you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk into the half-empty bullpen and begin to pack up your desk. You put in a transfer request as soon as you learned about her that morning. Now all you had to do was pack up. You manage to box up your belongings fairly quickly, leaving the mug you stole from Spencer, on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe leaving without any explanation is unfair, but you aren’t too worried about fairness right now. You’re sure the team will understand. Spencer all but ripped out your heart and stepped all over it before proceeding to ask you for help like a lost puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you but i love her more” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“anyways someone kidnapped her, help me find her” “please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His actual words weren’t far off from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch didn’t even want you working this case, but you took an oath and you’d be damned if you didn’t see through to it. You’ve never been more grateful for Hotch. He understood almost immediately, and he didn’t even bother trying to get you to stay. He did, however, tell you that you were always welcome back. You didn’t plan on following up with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t care where you get transferred to, as long as it’s far away from Quantico. You intend to stay in touch with Penelope, which is a given since she’d probably hunt you down anyway. Maybe Alex and JJ too, you don’t know. The only thing you do know is that you need to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to hate him, but you can’t. You tried but despite what he did to you, Spencer is a good guy. The thing that hurts the most, though, is the fact that he didn’t even intentionally do this. You would love to say that he didn’t actually mean it, that it was all just physical, that he just wanted to get back at you for that stupid argument you two had last week. But it’s not, it’s none of that. He just fell in love with her. An almost innocent statement if it weren’t for the circumstances….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>